Utility Belt Buzz
Quotes Opening Scene * film begins in outer space. The title comes up: Toy Story 2. Then green letters appear: GAMMA QUADRANT, SECTOR 4. They disappeared and a blue comet was speeding towards a planet that has rocks on it. It's revealed to be Buzz Lightyear, a space ranger toy flying into the planet's atmosphere. He open his wings to slow himself down as he flies above the ground and then lands in a clearing. He looks around breathing in and out before opening his wrist communicator * Utility Belt Buzz: Buzz Lightyear Mission log. All signs point to this planet as the location of Zurg's fortress, but there seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere. * lights appear on Buzz and he looks up to see millions of robots that are armed with lasers surrounding him. Buzz jumps and uses his own laser on the crystal which blows the robots up and sends him flying into the air screaming. Buzz lands on the ground and runs over to a wall to catch his breath when a monitor looks in his direction and beeps. Buzz jumps and zaps it with his laser, destroying it. Then the ground opens up in a Z shape and Buzz jumps in and when it shuts, his suit glows. He runs along the corridor. In a room, a yellow dot appears on a red screen identifying as Buzz. A figure raises his clawed hand and puts it on a lever * Emperor Zurg: Come to me, my prey. * moves the lever back and the lights in the corridor come on making Buzz stop in surprise. Then a wall with spikes appears behind him and moves towards him. Buzz look back and gasps and runs as the wall closes in on him. Buzz manages to jump through a closing door just in time and the spike ram into the door, denting it. Buzz stands up and saw a battery which reads The Source of Zurg's Power. Buzz walk slowly to the bridge which has discs that floats between him and the battery. Buzz jumps and lands on the discs, each one playing a musical note as he does so. Then, the discs fall suddenly, carrying Buzz with them. Thinking fast, Buzz press a button on his utility belt which makes a force field bubble around him and then he flies upward * Utility Belt Buzz: To infinity and beyond! * reaches the platform and deactivates the bubble. He then reaches to grab the battery but his hand went through it, revealing to be an illusion. It then disappears and Evil Emperor Zurg rises up behind Buzz on a platform * Emperor Zurg: So, we meet again, Buzz Lightyear, for the last time. * Utility Belt Buzz: Not today, Zurg! * fires his ion blaster at Buzz but he picks up a disc to shield himself and the blasts bounce off. Buzz throws it at Zurg, hitting him in the face. Buzz somersaults over Zurg but just as he landed and turn around to fire his laser, Zurg spins around so fast and shoots Buzz, vaporizing him, leaving his legs to crouch down and fall on the floor * Emperor Zurg: (cackles with triumph) * letters GAME OVER appear on the TV screen, revealing that the whole thing was only a video game which is played by Rex, who's wearing a goldfish ball with sucker darts on his head with Buzz, beside him, watching * Rex: Oh, no! No! No, no, no, no, no! * Buzz Lightyear: Oooh. You almost had him. * Rex: I'm never gonna defeat Zurg. * Buzz Lightyear: Sure you will, Rex. That you're better Buzz than i am. * Rex: '''But look at my little arms! I can't pressed the fire button and jump at the same time! Buzz Vs Buzz * '''Buzz Lightyear: '''Am I really that fat? * '''Buzz Lightyear: Ow! What are you doing? * Utility Belt Buzz: You're in direct violation of code . ... stating all space rangers are to be in hypersleep until awakened by authorized personnel. * Buzz Lightyear: Oh, no. * Utility Belt Buzz: You're breakin' ranks, ranger. (he open his wrist communicator and talks into it) Buzz Lightyear to Star Command. I've got an AWOL space ranger. * Buzz Lightyear: (embarrassed, remembering his former behavior) Tell me I wasn't this deluded. * Utility Belt Buzz: No back talk! I have a laser, and I will use it. * Buzz Lightyear: You mean the laser that's a light bulb? * Utility Belt Buzz: Has your mind been melded? You could've killed me, space ranger. Or should I say "traitor"? * Buzz Lightyear: I don't have time for this. * Utility Belt Buzz: Halt! I order you to halt! * Buzz Lightyear: Listen to me. Listen. Wait, wait, wait. Buzz tied up Box * at the Buzz Lightyear aisle, Utility Belt Buzz tied Buzz into a cardboard spaceship and put him in it * Buzz Lightyear: Ow! Listen to me! Listen to me! You're not really a space ranger! You're a toy! We're all toys! Do you hear me?! * Utility Belt Buzz: Well, that should hold you til the court martial. * put Buzz on a shelf and walks away * Buzz Lightyear: Let me go! You don't realize what you're doing! * (grunts) * other toys arrives in the Buzz Lightyear aisle * Tour Guide Barbie: And this is the Buzz Lightyear aisle. Back in shortsighted retailers did not order enough dolls to meet demand. * Hamm: Hey, Buzz! * Utility Belt Buzz: Halt! Who goes there? * aim his laser at them, making Barbie stop the car just in front of Utility Belt Buzz * Mr Potato Head: Quit clowning around and get in the car! * Rex: Buzz! Buzz! I know how to defeat Zurg! * Belt Buzz turn off his laser upon hearing this * Utility Belt Buzz: You do? * Rex: Come on. I'II tell you on the way. * the box, Buzz saw this confusion and tries to call out to them but they can't hear him from outside * Buzz Lightyear: (muffled) No, no, guys! You've got the wrong Buzz! YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG BUZZ!!! * Hamm: Say, where'd you get the cool belt, Buzz? * Utility Belt Buzz: Well, slotted pig, they're standard issue. * drive away, leaving Buzz behind in the box * Buzz Lightyear: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Searching for Woody * Al's office, Hamm and Potato Head look in a box * Hamm: Hey, Woody, are you in here? * Potato Head: Nah. This one's empty too. * Slinky: Woody! * Potato Head: Woody! * Hamm: Woody! * hop onto Al's desk and went over to some Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots * Slinky: Pardon me, gentlemen, but have either of you seen a cowboy doll with a bad arm along with some other friends. * Blue Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robot: Why, no, I haven't. * Red Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robot: Hey! He was talkin' to me! * Blue Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robot: No, he was talkin' to me! * Red Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robot: Why, you... I'll... * two robots punch each other until the red one's head spins up, making Slinky back up * Rex: You see, all along we thought the way into Zurg's fortress was through the main gate. But in fact, the secret entrance is to the left, hidden in the shadows. * Utility Belt Buzz: (open his wrist communicator to "type" in notes) To the left and in the shadows. Got it. * they heard a voice speaking in Japanese outside the room * Slinky: Someone's coming. * Utility Belt Buzz: Everyone take cover. * toys and Irelanders hide under the desk just as Al enters, talking on his phone * Al: No, it was a big pile-up, but I don't want to bore you with the details. Yes. Now, let me confirm your fax number. * went to his fax machine and start typing in the number * Al: W-W-Wait. Slow. That's a lot of numbers. No, I got it. * toys and Irelanders peep out from the side of the desk to look at Al * Slinky: (whispering) It's him. * Hamm: (whispering) The chicken man. * Utility Belt Buzz: (looking at Al in confusion) Funny, he doesn't look like poultry. * Slinky: That's the kidnapper, all right. * Utility Belt Buzz: A kidnapper. An agent of Zurg if I ever saw one. * at the Buzz Lightyear aisle, Buzz is still trapped in his box and jolted around to get free, The box fell off the shelf and onto the floor. Buzz kicks the bottom of the box open, freeing his legs. In the office, Al faxes a picture of Woody in the fax machine * Al: And the pièce de résistance. I promise the collection will be the crown jewel of your museum. * picture lands on the floor and the toys see it * Slinky: It's Woody. * Al: Now that I have your attention... imagine we added another zero to the price, huh? * Mr Konishi: I no care! Yes, yes, yes, yes! * Al: What? * Mr Konishi: I pay anything you want. Anything. * Al: Yes! Yes! You got a deal! I'll be on the next flight to Japan! * Utility Belt Buzz: Quick, get into the poultry man's cargo unit. He'll lead us to Zurg. Move, move, move. * toys jump into Al's bag, followed by Utility Belt Buzz, thinking that he'II lead them to Woody, * Al: Don't touch my mustache! * (scats with joy) Elevator Part 1 * Across the road, Al get out, leaving his bag in his car] * Rex: Aah! He didn't take the bag! * Utility Belt Buzz: No time to lose. * jumps outta the bag and run to the door. He tried to pull the handle but it won't budge. He climb to the door window and saw Al going into the lift * Utility Belt Buzz: He's ascending in the vertical transporter. * jump down, open his wings and grab Rex and Potato Head's hands * Utility Belt Buzz: All right, everyone, hang on. We're gonna blast through the roof. * Rex: Uh, Buzz? * Utility Belt Buzz: To infinity and beyond! * tries to fly but nothing happens * Mr Potato Head: What are you, insane? We're wasting time. Stand still, Godzilla. * climb up onto Rex's head and strains to pull the lock * Utility Belt Buzz: I-I don't understand. Somehow my fuel cells have gone dry. * put his hand, pressing a switch which unlocks the door, sending Mr Potato Head fall over backwards onto the seat * Mr Potato Head: Aaaaaah! * Hamm: (laughs) * door is opened and Utility Belt Buzz step out and turn on his laser to scan the area to see if it's clear. Once he done it, he ran over to the door and saw the lift arrow going all the way to the 23rd floor * Utility Belt Buzz: Blast! He's on level 23. * Slinky: How are we gonna get up there? * Rex: Maybe if we find some balloons we could float to the top. * Mr Potato Head: Are you kidding? I say we stack ourselves up, push the intercom and pretend we're delivering a pizza. * Hamm: How about a ham sandwich with fries and a hot dog? * Rex: What about me? * Hamm: Eh, you can be the toy that comes with the meal. * Utility Belt Buzz: Troops, over here! * went to a grill on the left and pull the cover off it and put it to the side * Utility Belt Buzz: Just like you said, lizard man. "In the shadows to the left." Okay, let's move! * head inside the vent to find their Woody * Utility Belt Buzz: (talking into his wrist communicator) Mission log. Have infiltrated enemy territory without detection and are making our way through the bowels of Zurg's fortress. * Hamm: You know, I think that Buzz aisle went to his head. * came to a vent junction and Utility Belt Buzz turn on his laser to choose which way to go * Slinky: Oh, no. Which way do we go? * Utility Belt Buzz: (pointing to the left) This way. * Mr Potato Head: What makes you so sure? * Utility Belt Buzz: I'm Buzz Lightyear. I'm always sure. * the vents started to shake and rumble around the toys * Utility Belt Buzz: We've been detected. The walls! They're closing in! Quick, help me prop up vegetable man, or we're done for! * Mr Potato Head: Hey! Hey! Put me down, you moron. * Rex: Hey, guys, look! It's not the walls! It's the elevator! * look to see the lift going down til it stops. They went over and look up at the shaft which is a long way up * Utility Belt Buzz: Come on. We've got no time to lose. Everyone, grab hold. * pull out a rope handle and toss it into Mr Potato Head's hand and then pull out two red handles to which magnets appear on them. He stick them to the metal surface and starts climbing up * Toys: Huh? Huh? * Hamm: Uh, Buzz, why not just take the elevator? * Utility Belt Buzz: They'll be expecting that. * Buzz is running under a traffic cone towards the door when he saw some footprints on the ground which leads to the vent where he heard some clanging and Rex yelling * Rex: Hey, Buzz! Stop! Slow down! Climb Elevator Part 2 * at the shaft, Utility Belt Buzz is still climbing up with the toys holding onto his line. Coins start to fall out of Hamm's slot * Hamm: Uh-oh. Hey, head's up down there! * Slinky: Whoa! Pork bellies are fallin'. * Mr Potato Head: '''Hey! How much farther, Buzz? * '''Utility Belt Buzz: (strains) Halfway there. * Rex: '''My arms can't hold on much longer. * starts slipping down on top of the other toys, dragging them including Utility Belt Buzz down slowly * '''Utility Belt Buzz: '''Too heavy. (he got a idea, remembering something) What was I thinking? My anti gravity servos! * presses a button on his utility belt and at the same time, there's some whirring noises down below * '''Utility Belt Buzz: '''Hang tight, everyone. I'm going to let go of the wall. * '''Toys: Oh! What?! * Mr Potato Head: '''He wouldn't. * '''Utility Belt Buzz: '''One. * '''Hamm: '''He would. * '''Utility Belt Buzz: '''Two. * '''Toys: No, don't, Buzz! Let's think about this! * Utility Belt Buzz: '''Three! * let go of the wall and he, the toys and Irelanders fall down onto the lift which has been moving up * '''Utility Belt Buzz: '''To infinity... and beyond! * saw the 23rd level approaching from above * '''Utility Belt Buzz: '''Approaching destination. Reengaging gravity. * turn off his belt and the lift reaches the 23rd level. Utility Belt Buzz jumps off it and scan the vent with his laser to see if it's clear * '''Utility Belt Buzz: Area secure. * toys and Irelanders walk slowly off the lift, feeling woozy from the fall before * Utility Belt Buzz: It's okay, troops. The antigravity sickness will wear off momentarily. Now let's move. * runs off * Mr Potato Head: Remind me to glue his helmet shut when we get back.. * walk on, unaware that Buzz is holding on to the bottom of the lift. In Al's room, Use Your Head * Inside the vent, Utility Belt Buzz runs ahead and scans the area as the toys walk wearily behind him] * Utility Belt Buzz: (talking into his wrist communicator) Mission log. Have reached Zurg's command deck. But no sign of him or his other captives. * they heard Woody's voice through the vent * Woody: Please! No! * Slinky: That's Woody! (howls) * Utility Belt Buzz: This way! * run towards the cover * Woody: Please! Please, no! No! No, no, no! * Mr Potato Head: Buzz, can you see? What's going on? * Woody: I'm begging you! * Jessie: Take that! * Woody: I'm begging you! No more! * Belt Buzz uses one of Mr Potato Head's eyes to see what's going on through the bars of the grill * Mr Potato Head: To the left. No, your left. * Jessie: Take that! * Woody: Please! You're killin' me! * Mr Potato Head: Take it up higher. * Utility Belt Buzz: What's happening?! * Mr. Potato Head: frightened Oh, it's horrible! They're torturing him! * Toys: (gasp) * Rex: gasps What are we gonna do, Buzz?! * Utility Belt Buzz: Use your head! * seconds, they are using Rex as a battering ram * Rex: But I don't wanna use my head! * Toys: (yelling) * charged out through the cover and into the apartment, crashing into the box on the way * Toys: (groaning) * Stinky Pete: What's going on here? * Woody: Buzz, guys! Hey, how did you find Me? * Utility Belt Buzz: Watch yourself! * pounces on Woody, pinning him down to the floor Who’s the real buzz * toys yell as they run towards the vent until.... * Buzz Lightyear: Hold it right there! * Toys: Buzz? * Utility Belt Buzz: You again! * Buzz Lightyear: Woody! Thank goodness you're all right. * Woody: Buzz, what is going on? * Utility Belt Buzz: Hold on! I am Buzz Lightyear and I'm in charge of this detachment. * Buzz Lightyear: No, I'm Buzz Lightyear. * Utility Belt Buzz: I am Buzz Lightyear! * Buzz Lightear: I'm Buzz Lightyear! * Woody: So, who's the real Buzz? * Buzz Lightyear and Utility Belt Buzz: I AM!! * Utility Belt Buzz: Don't let this impostor fool you! He's been trained by Zurg himself to mimic my every move. * opens his doppelganger's helmet and he began to choke and gasping for air just like the old one did when Woody opened his helmet. Woody, and the toys look at Buzz in confusion and uncertainly until Buzz lifted his boot up to show Andy's name written on the sole of it * Toys: Buzz! * shake his hand and Buzz patted Slinky on the head * Slinky: I had a feelin' it was you, Buzz. My front end just had to catch up with my back end. * Belt Buzz puts his helmet back on and stand up, looking confused at this * Utility Belt Buzz: Will somebody please explain what's going on? * Buzz: It's all right, space ranger. * (he whispers) * Buzz Lightyear: It's a code 1. * Utility Belt Buzz: (gasps) You mean it's a... * Buzz Lightyear: Yes. * Utility Belt Buzz: And he's a... * Buzz Lightyear: Oh, yeah. * Belt Buzz gasps and runs to Woody, bows and grab his hand * Utility Belt Buzz: Your Majesty. * chuckles awkwardly and took his hand away Buzz And the Gang Vs Zurg * Buzz Lightyear: Quick! To the elevator! * toys runs to the lift while Al press the button for it * Buzz Lightyear: Hurry! I can hear it coming! * then as they reached the top, they gasps for appearing on the lift was....... * Zurg: So, we meet again, Buzz Lightyear, for the last time. * Utility Belt Buzz and Rex: It's Zurg! * Irelanders: (gasps) * pull out his ion blaster * Rex: Look out! He's got an ion blaster! * fires at the group. Utility Belt Buzz leaps over him and fire back with his laser. Al went inside the lift and it goes down while the battle between Utility Belt Buzz and Zurg continues * Buzz Lightyear: Quick! Get on! * Slinky, Hamm, And Potato Head slide down the cables. Rex whimpers nervously as he look down to the roof of the lift * Buzz Lightyear: The emergency hatch! Come on! * Rex: (whimpers) Waaaaah! * slide down the cable very fast and land right onto Potato Head, making his parts go off everywhere. Zurg keeps firing balls at Utility Belt Buzz. Seeing some discs nearby, he grab them and throws them one by one at Zurg. Then as he pick up another few and about to throw them, he saw that Zurg is gone * Utility Belt Buzz: Huh? * Zurg appears from nowhere, grabbing Utility Belt Buzz by his hand and lifts him up * Buzz Lightyear: Come on! Hurry! * Rex: But Buzz is in peril! * push Utility Belt Buzz to a box many times, pressing his button and activating his voice box * Utility Belt Buzz's Voice Box: Buzz... Buzz... Buzz...Lightyear to the rescue! * open the emergency hatch and look down to see Al's green case on a box on a trolley. Zurg spins Utility Belt Buzz on his finger before tossing him to the ground * Zurg: Surrender, Buzz Lightyear. I have won! * Utility Belt Buzz: I'll never give in! You killed my father! * Zurg: No, Buzz. I am your father! * Utility Belt Buzz: NO! * is waiting impatiently inside the lift for it to reach the bottom of the apartment * Al: Come on! Come on! Come on! * didn't notice Slinky dangling above his green case behind him, his back end being held by Buzz, the other toys. Rex run over to Utility Belt Buzz as Zurg adjust his ion blaster to the highest level, paying no attention to Rex * Rex: Aaah! Buzz, you could have defeated Zurg all along! You just need to believe in yourself! Ah! * aim it at him * Zurg: Prepare to die! * Rex: Aaah! I can't look! * Rex turned away, his tail hits Zurg and he falls off the roof of the lift and down to the bottom below * Zurg: Wh-Wh-Wh-Whoa! * Rex: '''I did it. I finally defeated Zurg! * '''Utility Belt Buzz: '''Father. Buzz And The Gang Vs Zurg End * '''Buzz Lightyear: Go, go, go! * Utility Belt Buzz: I got it! * bump into each other * Buzz Lightyear: Buzz, are you coming? * Utility Belt Buzz: No, I... I have a lot of catching up to do with my dad. * throws a ball at Zurg who turn out to have survived the fall * Zurg: Good throw, son. That's my boy. Go long, Buzzy! * fires another ball for Utility Belt Buzz to catch * Utility Belt Buzz: Oh, you're a great dad. Yippee! * Buzz Lightyear: Farewell. Category:GEICO Commercials Category:1999 Commercials Category:2000 Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Direct Commercials Category:2001 Commercials Category:2002 Commercials Category:2003 Commercials Category:2004 Commercials Category:2005 Commercials Category:2006 Commercials Category:2007 Commercials Category:2008 Commercials Category:2009 Commercials Category:2010 Commercials Category:2011 Commercials Category:2012 Commercials Category:2013 Commercials Category:2014 Commercials Category:2015 Commercials Category:2016 Commercials Category:2017 Commercials Category:2018 Commercials Category:2019 Commercials Category:1995 Commercials Category:1996 Commercials Category:1997 Commercials Category:1998 Commercials Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars ADS Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars 3 ADS Category:GEICO Toy Story ADS Category:GEICO Toy Story 2 ADS Category:GEICO Toy Story 3 ADS Category:GEICO Toy Story 4 ADS Category:The Best Of GEICO Commercials Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:GEICO or Contract your local office Commercials Category:Super Readers Advertisements Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials (Super Readers) Category:PBS Kids ADS Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Super Why! ADS